


Бешеный тостер

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Brain Damage, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Foster Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slice of Life, Teens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Едва Генри Томпсон приютил осиротевшего подростка, как у того начались неконтролируемые приступы ярости.
Kudos: 4





	Бешеный тостер

**Author's Note:**

> Психологически нестабильный персонаж, элементы домашнего насилия, насильственная фиксация, проблемы приёмных семей, типаж отношений "итальянская семья", senior dominates, медицинский кинк, нецензурные выражения. 
> 
> *обыгрывается фамилия Солт (Salt) — соль, изюминка.

Когда Генри сказали, что в целом у пацана проблемы с самоконтролем, он не ожидал ничего такого... масштабного.  
Майкл разбил тостер, стену, телефон и оставил вмятину на кухонном столе в состоянии гнева.  
Это было страшно. Не для Генри. Для его девочек.  
А Генри схватил пацана, выкрутил ему руки и приложил башкой об тот самый стол.  
Тот рычал и рвался, как дикий зверь. И его приходилось держать, держать, держать — невменяемого, бешеного, — потому что слова до него не доходили.  
Мелани была готова вмазать ему сковородкой — успела подхватить и вооружиться.  
И тут уже Генри зарычал на неё — отойди! не трогай!  
А она рявкнула на него — разъярённая пантера, защищающая свой дом, семью, своего детёныша: сам вломи ему! он же псих! не жалей, Генри!  
Тут Майкл протяжно всхлипнул под его руками и обмяк. Совершенно осоловелый и потерявший всю ту страшную силу.  
Генри подхватил его за ворот майки, вздёрнул на ноги. Скомандовал своим: вон! А сам поволок мальца к раковине.  
Мелани припечатала в ответ: дебил! он сейчас обратно сорвётся! — но схватила за руку Элисон и выволокла из кухни, громко бахнув дверью.  
Сковородку из рук так и не выпустила.  
Хорошо, что не нож первым ухватила.  
Генри выкрутил вентиль крана на максимум и запихнул пацана башкой под ударивший ледяной напор воды.  
Тот несколько секунд был как неживой, словно не его макнули в раковину, как вшивого щенка. А потом заорал и забрыкался, фырча и отплёвываясь.  
Но Генри держал крепко. Не ослаблял захвата.  
Майкл бился, как рыбка, схваченная под жабры умелым рыбаком. И сила — злая, отчаянная — снова в нём проявилась. Но теперь уже только в борьбе за свою жизнь.  
Тогда Генри выволок его рывком и бросил на пол. Пацан осел, где стоял, костлявым мокрым мешком.  
Генри опустился рядом на корточки.  
Над головой свирепо и шумно бил гаечным ключом не выключенный кран.  
— Значит так, — произнёс Генри, глядя в упор на слипшиеся ресницы, белое мальчишеское лицо и крупные капли, стекающие со лба на подбородок. — Завтра поедем в реабилитационный центр. И там, перед врачом, можешь психовать, сколько влезет, ему будет даже полезно пополнить новыми данными твою медицинскую карту. А сейчас мы идём к тебе. И ты разрешишь мне быть в твоей комнате. Ты ляжешь на своей кровати и будешь спать. А я лягу у двери. И богом клянусь, если ты опять начнёшь буянить, я тебя... водой ты не отделаешься.

Ему объясняли: проговаривайте с подростком все свои поступки. Он должен знать, чего от вас ждать. И рассчитывать именно на эти действия — так строится доверие. Он должен знать, что вы честны и в обещанном не подведёте — чем бы оно ни было, на этом возводится фундамент понимания.  
Он не должен сомневаться в вас — самом стабильном в его жизни человеке.

Майкл растерянно моргнул мокрыми ресницами. Съёжился, обвёл диким взглядом разгромленную кухню и тихо просипел, едва разомкнув губы:  
— Да, сэр.

Генри не стал его поправлять: малой, я не сэр, не мистер, не офицер, хватит, я — Генри.  
Просто повёл малого, придерживая за плечо, наверх.  
Только прихватил с собой аптечку.  
В комнате Майкл едва так и не лёг — одубевший, промокший. Генри показал на шкаф — и Майкл послушно стащил прилипшую футболку и, не догадавшись обтереться, залез в новую.  
Генри сдержался от резкого: дурак, ёб твою мать. Не давайте никаких оценочных суждений его действиям, учили его, подросток должен сам определиться в своих решениях. Вы можете только подсказывать, но не командовать и принуждать.  
Генри и не подозревал, что быть опекуном — такая еботня.  
— Полотенце, Майк, — сказал он. Тот постоял — опустив руки и совершенно стеклянно — прежде чем сообразил. Снова стянул вторую мокрую футболку и потащился обтираться насухо.  
На белых худых лопатках темнела россыпь родинок, хребет проступал перекладинами стремянки.  
Потом Генри открыл аптечку и уже менее резко велел дать ему руки. Жёсткие сухие ладони Майкла легли безропотно и послушно.  
Генри стёр кровь, обработал разбитые костяшки, налепил пластырь на мелкие ранки — странно, что пацан в своём приступе кисть не сломал, когда колошматил стол. Генри оценил размер оставленной вмятины. Сила была недетская.  
Столько звериного животного гнева или отчаяния, или страха. В нормальном состоянии человек такого не сделает — ни взрослый, ни подросток. Не чувствуя боли, не видя препятствий, на волне адреналина и помутнения рассудка.  
Генри заставил выпить сразу две таблетки обезболивающего и выключил свет.  
Мальчик лежал трупом на кровати. Не шевелился, не ворочался и, казалось, не дышал.  
Генри сел у двери прямо на пол. Проверил телефон: Мелани написала — ну что там? ты справляешься?  
Отпечатал бодро и скупо: всё под контролем.  
«Элисон очень напугана».  
Ну так успокой её, — он не стал скрывать раздражения. — Я на двоих не разорвусь.  
«Не надо было брать психа!»  
Займись дочерью и побудь матерью.  
«Конечно, ведь у неё нет отца», — ядовитое, колкое.  
Генри закрыл чат.  
Прислонился спиной к двери.  
Закрыл глаза.  
Он был готов к тому, что может уснуть. И тогда пацан втихаря вылезет через окно, проедется задницей по ребристому козырьку и сбежит.  
Или, очухавшись и воспылав злобой, что-нибудь сделает с сонным Генри — затянет удавку на горле или набросится с подушкой, пользуясь моментом.  
Его дом впервые был небезопасным для всех членов семьи — из-за нового.  
Но Генри показал всем видом — мимо меня не пройдёшь. Я стерегу. Я бдю.  
Он был старый циничный опытный коп. И знал, что Майкл об этом знал.  
И сделал Генри ставку на это. Под свою ответственность.

Утром он проснулся от ломоты в спине. Сразу глянул на кровать.  
Майкл не спал. Сидел угрюмый, баюкал руки — видимо, действие обезболивающих таблеток истекло, — и смотрел в окно.  
Там занимался хмурый сумеречный рассвет. И щебетали негромкие первые птицы.  
Генри шумно поднялся, привлекая к себе внимание скрипом всех суставов.

Трудный подросток должен знать, что вы делаете. Отслеживать ситуацию, а не пугаться её внезапности. Вы всегда и во всём обязаны быть на виду, не только в мыслях, но и в действиях.  
Так втолковывали на курсах приёмных родителей.  
И потому Генри был чрезвычайно шумен и кряхтел от души, поднимаясь в полный рост.  
Чтобы Майкл знал, что со спины никто не подкрадётся, не нападёт бесшумно, не скрутит его в тощий невыпеченный кренделёк.  
— Ты как?  
— Простите, сэр. — Бритая макушка, окаменевшие в развороте плечи. — Я не хотел. Извините за вчерашнее.  
И судорожное, напряжённое, не ждущее ответа:  
— Я не успел себя поймать, сэр. Я не хотел, я... это моя вина, я не должен был, простите, я сорвался...  
— А от чего, Майкл?  
Плечи поднялись и опустились.  
— Мы ужинали. Вы улыбались. Миссис Томпсон... Мелани по...грозила пальцем. Элисон... мисс Томпсон что-то пошутила... а потом вы меня топите в раковине, как котёнка. Не зря.  
У Генри дёрнулась щека.  
Его дочурка пошутила не что-то. Она сказала язвительно и чётко, ревнивый подросток, возненавидевший чужого, соперника в своей семье: «Пап, не только ты молодец. Бедный Майкл тоже постарался и своими руками устроил себе счастье».  
И после этого на пол — тарелка, в стену — тостер, за ним — телефон дочери, с которым она не расставалась даже за ужином, и — сминающий удар в стол...  
И крик — рык — раненого зверя.

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе обещал?  
— Да. Вы отвезёте меня в психушку.  
— В реабилитационный центр, — с досадой поправил Генри. — Наша соцслужба пропустила что-то важное.  
— Я псих, сэр.  
— Вчера себя так и вёл, — не стал отрицать Генри Томпсон. — И напугал всех моих домашних. То, что ты делал, ненормально. В нашем доме такое непозволительно.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Но нормально для того, что ты пережил, — продолжил Генри. — Тебе больно. Тебе страшно. С такой херовой жизнью мало кто справится и выйдет без... повреждений.  
— Не надо меня жалеть.  
— Ты мой пацан, — Генри подошёл, шумно ступая по полу, к кровати. — Я взял за тебя ответственность.  
— Можете её отменить.  
— И я в тебя верю.  
Он медленно поднял руку — так, чтобы Майкл видел, и так же медленно положил её на плечо, весомо и твёрдо.  
Мальчик мог бы увернуться, если бы захотел — Генри дал ему достаточно времени на манёвр. Но встретил ладонь — пусть напряжённо, но не отодвинувшись.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Можно... поесть где-нибудь в городе? Я не хочу встречаться с вашими домашними за завтраком.  
Генри кивнул.  
Он и сам не хотел.

В реабилитационном центре сидели недолго. Приняли их быстро, очередь оказалась короткой, мало кто приезжал столь рано, к открытию.  
А если бы и пришлось застрять в ожидании, Генри бы показал полицейский значок, улыбнулся нехорошо тяжёлым неприятным ртом — и пропустили бы их как миленьких.  
Этого копа знали многие.

— Кто вас осматривал? — осведомился психолог после короткого диагностирования. Генри пожал плечами: он не помнил. Соцслужба приняла и обработала Майкла быстро, написала дежурный анамнез, отдала пацана на руки Генри.  
— Фредерик Солт, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Странно, что такое пропустил без внимания.  
— Что — «такое»? — напрягся Генри.  
— Буду с вами откровенен, с обоими. Потому что решение принимать и вам, как опекуну, и вам, как гражданину, достигшему допустимого возраста согласия. У вас тяжелейший невроз, ПТСР. Ярко выраженные суицидальные мотивы. Нарушенное эмоциональное восприятие. Кроме того, стандартные для вашей группы другие значимые детерминанты — качество домашней жизни, постоянное бытовое и социальное насилие и, возможно, сексуальное.  
— Что?  
— Что?!  
Генри с Майклом выкрикнули одновременно.  
Психолог остался спокоен:  
— Для того чтобы выявить причины вспышки гнева и акцентуацию немотивированной агрессии, нужно обследование.  
— То есть, я псих?!  
— То есть, ему ложиться?  
— Амбулаторное лечение крайне рекомендовано. Депрессия, тревожность, расстройство эмоциональной сферы налицо. В крайне выраженной степени. Честно говоря, вам, офицер Томпсон, должны были отказать в опекунстве. А вас, мистер Хоуп, сразу направить к нам для стабилизации. Я напишу докладную записку на господина Солта за проявленные беспечность и халатность.  
— Эй, док, придержите коней, — пробормотал растерявшийся Генри. Майкл молчал, сжавшись на стуле.  
— Этот человек подверг вас и вашу семью опасности. Не потому, что Майкл такой плохой, а потому, что он нестабилен. Вам, мистер Хоуп, нужна помощь, а он проигнорировал. И сразу направил в семью офицера Томпсона, крайне низко оценив уровень опасности для неподготовленного человека.  
— Погодите, — торопливо перебил Генри. — Ну он же никого не убил.  
— Да! — вскинул голову мальчик. — Я ничего не делал!  
— Понимаете... — психолог, усталый и бородатый, откинулся на кресле, не расставаясь со щёлкающей ручкой. — Сейчас я буду говорить неприятные вещи для вас, Майкл. Вы имеете право их не слушать и покинуть кабинет.  
— Нет, давайте.  
— Валяйте, док.  
— Хорошо. Скажем так. Изоляция и ощущение одиночества, которые усугубляются отчуждённостью и неблагополучной обстановкой в семье и социальном окружении, приводят к искажению восприятия реальности. Вплоть до самоубийства или — как защитная реакция — к агрессии. Крайне тяжёлым и, на первый взгляд, ничем немотивируемым приступам ярости. Вплоть до причинения увечий тем, кто окажется рядом. В вашем случае — это вы, офицер, ваша жена, ваша дочь. Вчерашний приступ купировали вы, и можно считать, что повезло. Следующий могут спровоцировать ваши домашние, не подозревая о триггерах, — а вас не окажется рядом.  
Вы вернётесь домой со службы — и обнаружите нечто более страшное, чем просто разбитый о стену тостер.  
— Я не убийца! — заорал Майкл. Вскочил дикий, невменяемый. — Я не виноват!  
Генри среагировал раньше психолога. Поймал пацана за шкирку, перехватил за горло, сильно надавил локтем.

Тот хрипел и отбивался. Бешеные глаза, отчаяние, мрак в зрачках.  
— Она просто умерла! — тянулся к лицу Генри сильными, скрюченными в ненависти пальцами. — Просто умерла...  
А Генри держал, держал. Зная, что сейчас его не услышат, не стоит и пытаться. Пока парня не попустит, пока не обмякнет.  
Пока не уйдёт демон, глядящий из расширенных чёрных зрачков Майкла, бес, царапающий морду Генри до крови.  
У Майкла подкосились ноги, и он наконец обессилел. Генри осторожно опустил его обратно на стул.  
— Госпитализация? — невозмутимо спросил психолог Центра.  
— Я подпишу, что нужно, — кивнул Генри, оттирая тыльной стороной ладони лицо. — Только... давайте подождём, когда очухается, и спросим и его. Раз у него тоже есть право на согласие.  
— Ваше решение является приоритетным, как у официального опекуна.  
— Жизнь-то его, — упрямо подчеркнул Генри. — И лечиться ему, а не мне.

Майкл остался в реабилитационном центре.

Генри вышел на свободу, щурясь от света. И написал Дженни — новой маме малышки Хейли Хоуп.  
«Привет. Ответь коротко и по делу. Хейли проходила обследования в РЦ?»  
«Привет, да, я её отвезла, чтобы точно понимать, чего мне стоит ждать».  
«Сама решила?»  
«Нет, по рекомендации её куратора из соцслужбы».  
«Фамилию помнишь?»  
«Какая-то поварская... то ли соль, то ли изюм»*  
«Спасибо».  
«А что-то случилось?»  
«У старшего проблемы. Решаю».  
«Пусть всё будет хорошо!»

Генри запихал телефон в карман и закурил.  
Соцработник точно определил проблемы малышки и посоветовал обратиться к специалистам, чтобы её можно было стабилизировать. Отличная работа.  
Этот же кент пропустил, как воду через сито, Майка, и отдал его Генри, ни словом не заикнувшись, что тому грозит. Хуёвая работа.  
Вряд ли преднамеренно. Скорее всего, человеческий фактор. Устал, заебался, обманулся вежливостью и спокойствием Майкла.  
Генри тоже купился на эту серьёзность и сосредоточенность. Увидел хорошее. А с плохим — был уверен, что справится.  
А в итоге он на пороге реабилитационного центра, в котором остался грустный, изломанный и заражённый бешенством, как собака, парень.  
Если бы Генри не оказался на кухне во время срыва — что бы он застал, вернувшись домой? Или — если уж формулировать честно — кого непокалеченным?  
Пиздец.  
Какой пиздец.

Звонок от Мелани он узнал по мелодии:  
— Вы где? — спросила требовательно и сразу. — Вы даже не завтракали!  
— У психиатра, — буркнул Генри.  
— Ты его сдал?!  
— Оставил на лечение. С его согласия.  
— Сдал... — в голосе жены послышалось облегчение. — Он ведь и раньше, Генри...  
— Что?  
— Вёл себя... странно.  
— Молодец, что молчала.  
— Я тоже подписалась на то, что буду хорошей мамой... смогу помочь, несмотря на... сложности.  
— Что он вытворял? — тяжело спросил Генри. И озлился, слушая тишину. — Давай, раз я пацана в дурке оставил.  
— Сидел в ванной часами, включив воду. То под раковиной скукоживался, то отмокал, как рыба, под душем.  
— Ты заглядывала?!  
— Он был одетым, — с упрёком ответила Мелани. — Вода шумит, этот не выходит, мало ли. Я проверяю тихонько, а он стоит в штанах и майке и душем себя окатывает, знаешь, зациклено так, словно грязь смывает.  
— Ещё что?  
— Каких-то вурдалаков рисовал. Клыки, реки крови, артерии распоротые...  
— Ты рылась в его вещах?!  
— Я проверяла. Тебя постоянно нет дома, а я одна с незнакомым подростком. Я должна знать.  
— Что знать? Что парень рисует вампиров?  
— Дебил. Он рисовал убийство. Постоянно.  
— Он подросток.  
— Элисон такого не делает.  
— Ты и дочь проверяешь?!  
— Я мать, — жёстко отрезала Мелани. — В семье, где нет отца.  
Генри чуть не ёбнул телефон под ноги. А будь какой несчастный тостер под рукой — и его бы тоже расхерачил.  
— Если бы ты занимался чуть больше воспитанием своей дочери... И не торчал постоянно на своей дебильной работе!..  
— Ты знала, за кого выходила! — рявкнул Генри. — За копа, а не за менеджера!  
— И очень об этом жалею! Если бы кто мне сказал в мои восемнадцать, что это значит всегда быть одной и решать проблемы без мужа, потому что тот вечно кого-то спасает! Но только не находится со своей семьёй!..  
— За пацана ты подпись тоже поставила, — процедил Генри.  
— Пошла тебе навстречу! Думала, ты успокоишься и остепенишься наконец! На Эндрю посмотри! Всегда домой спешит, а не носится по чёртовым расследованиям!  
Генри шумно вдохнул:  
— Мел. Мы про пацана вроде. Ну в душе сидел, ну рисунки, что ещё?  
— Тебе зачем? Он у психиатров.  
— Я от него не откажусь. И ты тоже. У него теперь наш дом и наша семья. Так что подробности очень помогут не только спецам, но и нам, когда он выпишется.  
— Дебил, — с неожиданной нежностью произнесла жена. — И почему я до сих пор с тобой живу?  
— Потому что любишь, — мурлыкнул Генри, мгновенно расслабившись.  
— Да, чёрт возьми, старикашка. Хоть и жалею об этом каждое твоё расследование.  
Генри чуть не засопел в телефон — счастливо, радостно.  
— Я домой приеду и исправлюсь, — пообещал в трубку. — Элисон в школе?  
— Да.  
— Всем собой исправлюсь.  
Она улыбнулась в трубку и даже засмеялась — звонко, по-девичьи.  
— Смотри, не выдохнись. Значит, Майкл, — посерьёзнела. — У него фиксация на вещах. Он одевает одно и то же, пока не заносит до дыр или пока не отнимешь в стирку. Ест постоянно одни яйца, во всех видах — омлет, болтушку, пашот. В школьном автобусе садится на самый последний, непрестижный ряд...  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — поразился Генри.  
— Я мама, — повторила Мелани. — Я постоянно дома с ребё... с детьми. Слушай дальше. Скажи его психиатру: очень любит ножи. Все заточил и проверяет их остроту постоянно. Крайне стесняется девочек, явно не умеет с ними общаться. Но рисует у себя портрет Элисон...  
— Что?!  
— Она ему нравится. Хотя она и постоянно поддевает. Генри, если у них случится роман, я тебя убью.  
— Дальше.  
— Не выносит красный цвет, ни в каком виде. Предпочитает чёрно-белое. А когда я ему однажды налила вишнёвый сок, швырнул стакан в стену и рыдал потом над осколками...  
— Чёрт. Ты бы сказала...  
— У тебя на работе было дерьмо. Не хотела добавлять. Он крайне нестабилен. Но успокаивается, когда рисует. И затихает, когда читает книги. Но нервничает, когда звонят во входную дверь и открывают, не спросив, кто там. Старается быть невидимым и беззвучным. Теряется, если видит, что ты заснул на диване. Думает в первый момент, что ты обдолбанный и мёртвый.  
— Что-о-о?  
— Мы должны ему помочь. Слушай дальше. У него страничка на фейсбуке вся в мрачных цитатах. Он страшно экономит выданные ему карманные деньги. Покупает упаковку жвачки и её жуёт по неделе, вместо того чтобы потратить горошину пасты каждое утро. Но при том постоянно моется. И ещё его мучает бессонница — часто горит свет под дверью в четыре утра.  
— Детка, — Генри был потрясён, — ты настоящая жена копа.  
— Вернись и скажи всё, что услышал, его психиатру. Если ещё раз, хоть один раз рядом с моей дочерью окажется неконтролирующий себя псих, я его убью. И ты будешь в этом виноват.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал растерянно Генри. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Позвони, если что-то у врача забудешь, — хладнокровно сказала Мелани. — Я ему продиктую. А ты... возвращайся домой. Мне тебя очень не хватает.

Она положила трубку.

Генри потоптался, совершенно охреневший от новостей. И, чего греха таить, хотелось немедленно сорваться и приехать домой, к своей огненной, ебучей, текила с перчиком, жене.  
Вроде и шкуру с него сдирала, а потом — принимала и поддерживала в самых безумных решениях. Навроде опекунства над этим мальчиком. И была и партнёром по спаррингу, когда друг друга от души прикладывали, и женой, любимой, лучшей, и другом при любом навалившемся дерьме.  
Генри докурил и повернул обратно к психиатру. Говорить: значит, так и так, у моего Майка вот такой список странностей.  
А вдруг поможет.  
Он должен, он должен вытащить мальчика из обложившего его говна.


End file.
